Tangled
by Lindt Luirae
Summary: They are like complex clumps of feelings and thoughts, stitched and knotted together so tight they lose sense of where they part and where they're joined. [KakaSaku Month 2017, Ratings vary]
1. Chapter 1

**I - Kimono**

 **Word Count: 2,020 words.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake wasn't captivated by many things— not really. Thirty years of missions all around the world and legends come alive right before his eyes made it hard to be impressed by much.

Strangely, but not surprisingly, the only thing that pulled his attention and held it long enough was the Icha Icha series.

Well, that was only partly true. Because right that minute he was utterly enthralled by a pink-haired woman clad in a simple blue kimono embroidered with sakura petals, a warmth colouring her cheeks due to her intoxication. Her green eyes were clouded by the haziness of alcohol and her lips moist with the liquid she'd consumed.

He watched, fascinated, as the colourful fireworks exploded across the raven sky, dancing and twirling around on her pale skin, painting her with reds and greens and blues, engulfing her so she was just short of an ethereal figure amongst the mortals.

And as suddenly as the booming fireworks were lighting up the night, he was the hostage of twin green irises mirroring the sparkle of the night's sky. A small smile twitched her lips, like the gentle flutter of a butterfly's wing, and she turned with the grace of a dancer to murmur an unheard excuse to her company. And then she was sashaying towards him, each step closer sending his heart thudding a beat faster.

She stopped just a little distance away from him, but it was close enough to feel her body heat wash over him. It sparked his nervous system much like the alcohol he had consumed. And then she spoke, soft and affectionate, in a way he missed so dearly. "You're late, Kakashi."

He couldn't help the smile that twitched his lips, pulling at his mask. "Old habits die hard."

"I suppose," she giggled and when she stepped even closer, her neck craning up, he could clearly see the view of the world reflected through her eyes. It was a beautiful sight and he reached to softly caress her cheek in apology and leaned in to briefly brush his lips against her forehead.

She sighed, sounding awfully content in his hold as he pulled her closer to his chest to rest her head over the strong thudding of his heart. It was the annual festival, but also their first year anniversary. He held her for a few minutes, focusing on the way her body heat transferred to him and the feeling of her sure arms around his middle. He almost felt like he didn't deserve the happiness that filled him in that second— that no one should possibly feel so happy just from simple contact with another human being.

But he hadn't seen her in two months— his mission in Ame had lasted longer than he had expected. And he clearly recalled his promise to her, that he'd be here today with her and there he was, keeping that promise.

She finally pulled back, albeit reluctantly. Her flush had travelled all the way down to her exposed neck and her lips had parted slightly, her breathing had grown a little deeper. It made him just slightly lightheaded. He missed her so much.

"Come on," she said finally, voice breathy with something that made his stomach coil as she laced her fingers with his and began to drag him away with equal parts giddiness and longing. "I want to show you something."

He followed her obediently, beyond the tree line and deeper into the forest. Each step further dimming their surroundings until the darkness nearly consumed them with the absence of light beneath the thick tree canopies.

And then, like burning embers, the night began to twinkle with a thousand fireflies fluttering over dark, still waters. He watched their reflection on the surface as they moved about, just a little amazed. But then his eyes landed on her and she had his full attention again with her dimpled smile, and equally twinkling eyes, cheeks popping endearingly. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes unable to stray away from her and the gorgeous blue kimono she wore— the one he bought her that day he found her sitting on a bench, eyes glassy with tears she never shed, right after Sasuke had left her for good. "Gorgeous."

She smiled then, taking a step closer to him only for that smile to turn shy. "Fancy a swim?"

It was pretty humid but he hadn't really foreseen her question so he could only stare at her in surprise. Something dark and sinfully magnetising entered her gaze then as she took a half step back, her fingers finding the sash of her kimono and slowly undoing it.

And bit by bit, her clothes began coming off, revealing more and more of her milky skin, and by the time the final garment she wore dropped to the ground, he was breathless with anticipation and equal parts turned on and giddy.

He watched her dip gracefully into the waters, and like a man possessed he began to mechanically shed his clothes, feet carrying him towards her, to the comforting and utterly alluring heat of her body.

Her breasts hovered just above the water line, the tips of her hair now damp and sticking to her collarbones, fanning out in interesting patterns over her ivory skin. The small yellow light of the fireflies played out across her neck and when he slipped into the cool waters, she drifted closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck.

His strong arms locked around her waist and he took a moment to just inhale the natural scent of her skin and relish in the feeling of her gentle curves in his hold, of the marvellous knowledge that she was his, that she fit against his stronger build like she was moulded just to fit him. She smelled like flowers and sunlight mingled with rain underlined by the familiar musky smell of her arousal that made his toes curl and a groan threaten to burst through his lips. Her scent called to him like a drug.

He dipped his head and captured her mouth in a feverish kiss, his fingers gliding smoothly over the wet skin of her back and thighs, pulling her closer to him so that her tightened nipples brushed against his bare chest. Sakura's wet fingers rose to tangle in his hair and she pulled him down even closer as she slanted her mouth over his with equal enthusiasm, her tongue poking between his lips to tangle with his.

His body reacted instantly to the feel of her silky tongue on his and a pleasant thrumming developed at the base of his spine. A certain heat began creeping through his veins, spreading through him until he felt like he was a living breathing web of lightning, and soon the evidence of his arousal was poking her belly.

She pulled back for breath, eyes hazy with a need he knew was for him, a need that was always there whenever he was close, calling to him, pleading softly. It squeezed the breath out of him. She leaned her forehead against him, panting slightly. "I..." she breathed, voice ragged with that same need that sparkled in her emerald eyes. "I need you so badly..."

His hold tightened on her and he inhaled through his nose, only to be assaulted by her intoxicating smell once again.

His body began throbbing with the desire for her, with the desperate longing of his soul. She felt so achingly right in his arms that he just knew if the world burst and the only earth they knew was gone and they were nothing but star dust in the endless galaxy, they were as right as the air that filled their lungs.

Kakashi tugged her closer against him, pushing their fronts together, grabbing her thigh in a firm hold and slotting them perfectly together. The wholesome feeling in his chest intensified, threatening to take over and overwhelm him.

She moaned low and needy at the back of her throat, her head falling back and her hair fluttering behind her, caressing the water's surface. He leaned down and sucked the excess water droplets off her exposed throat, all mouth and teeth licking and biting on the tender flesh, hips moving slowly against her, creating a delicious friction that was too much but not enough all at once. His breath rushed out of him in the form of a heated groan as the pull and drag of their skin together burned his insides with a need hotter than anything he had ever experienced before. "Sakura..."

She was panting now, every puff of air escaping her lips hot and heavy on his skin, her head dipping to rest against his cheek. Her hand wormed its way between their burning bodies and then her slim fingers were wrapping around him, holding him firmly. He groaned and she guided him to her entrance, lips moving to suck and bite on his earlobe. "Please, Ka-kashi," she breathed deeply in his ear, her body shuddering slightly as the tip of his cock brushed against the pearl nestled between her thighs. Her lips parted in a breathy moan as she circled it with his member, moving back and forth, hips bucking against him, her need all consuming and contagious.

He parted her thighs and sank into her in one fluid motion, watching as her back arched and her head fell back once again, her lips parting to let out a moan that shot straight to his groin.

He hissed at the feeling of her inner walls closing up and tightening on him, squeezing him with rhythmic pulses. The soft sound turned into a throaty growl as he fully sheathed inside of her warmth and his fingers tangled desperately in her hair, pushing her head down so that her forehead rested against his.

He took a steadying breath, his heart banging loudly in his chest as his vision was filled with the green of her eyes, half lidded and drunk— drunk on him, on the feeling of him and the smell of him that clung onto her, burning into her pores so that he was all she was aware of, so that he was all she knew. "God... you're so fucking beautiful."

As his mouth moved to suck on the skin of her neck again her head fell back once more and she arched into him, alive and burning— scalding— in his hold. All consuming and dangerous— beautiful, wholly his, made for him.

She grew wetter, even hotter and he felt like he was drowning, his grip tightening on her, if only to anchor himself as his world narrowed down to the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her silky passage, of her hips slamming against his with every thrust, of her needy moans in his ear, playing out like a mantra.

"K-Kakashi!" She shuddered against him, hips bucking wildly, muscles rippling and clenching almost violently around him. "I'm so close... I'm so close..." she panted, her nails digging into his shoulders, her head dropping so that her forehead rested against his again.

Their lips met in a searing kiss, tongue and lips and teeth sliding and pulling and tugging, communicating what words failed. And it was what she heard in his kiss that sent her plunging into the depths of pleasure and she surfaced with a gasp, body trembling, knees shaking, moans lost in the heat of his mouth amongst his, mingled with his hot breath, dragging him down with her, drowning him.

"Sakura," he panted in her ear, every twitch and jump of his muscles she felt against her as he filled her up, nearly consuming her in his flames.

"Hmm," she muttered absently, her face burying in his neck as she let the pleasure coursing through her veins spread through her body, numbing her senses and leaving her boneless with satisfaction. "Kakashi... welcome home..."

She felt rather than saw his smile as his lips pressed butterfly kisses to her shoulder. "Thank you, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

**II - He Desperately Wanted To Breathe**

 **Word Count: 1,930 words**

 **Rating: G**

 **A/N: inspired by a recent uh... occurance. Enjoy!**

Her delighted gasp, breathy and quiet like the cool fall night, and warm like the feeling of her body pressed to his side, ghosted across his ear. "Oh, there's another one!"

He couldn't figure out what possessed him to tug her close to his side and wrap an arm around her shoulder, but it happened, and he wasn't about to remove it because the feeling of her smaller body nestled into his side was doing stupid things to his heart. And goddamn, he knew it was okay because they were good friends (she was his best friend at least) but he just liked her too damn much.

He looked up just in time to see the fading shooting star she pointed out and smiled, letting his hand rub and down her arm when she shivered from the cold and tugged her even closer. "That's the third one."

She hummed, content and warm in his embrace, and he had to banish the thought track that was marvelling at how beautifully she fit his side— at how it felt like she was meant to be there. "I won't get tired of these anytime soon, it's the second time I've seen them in my life."

His eyebrows shot up, slightly incredulous. "Seriously now?"

She hummed again, curling closer to him. It didn't help that he could practically hear her heart racing in tandem with his, and feel her soft breath fan across her chest. Slightly embarrassed, he admitted to himself that he wouldn't have minded remaining like this forever.

Her scent dwarfed him, almost overwhelmed him —her sweet perfume, her familiar shampoo and body wash, her minty breath— surrounded him completely, coupled with the warmth of her body washing over his with intoxicating intensity, he was lost.

He let his head drop against hers and relished in the way she nuzzled her face into his neck, felt his heart skip a beat when her hand casually found his, her fingers tracing over his larger ones, twining and untwining them.

The kiss he pressed to her hair was completely involuntary, almost idiotic, but she didn't stir or pull away, merely shifted into a more comfortable position and relaxed into his embrace.

He turned his eyes back to the starry night, watching them glimmer with faint awe. Somewhere beyond the glass door of the balcony behind them slept Naruto and Sasuke, and he had to wonder if his chakra going crazy might wake one of them up.

He wasn't sure he wanted to be caught in an intimate position with the rosette just yet. Besides, they were on a mission and they should've been sleeping instead of watching shooting stars at four in the morning. But when he found her sitting there huddled in a comfortable jacket, he couldn't resist joining her in a rare chance of some alone time.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you much these past few months." Her murmur interrupted the quiet and he started at her admission. They had grown very close over the past year, but then the rosette got busy with her hospital promotion and he barely heard from her in the past three months.

"It's okay," he soothed, his hand moving over her arm again to offer her more heat, "you were busy. I understand."

He felt the ghost of her smile on his skin as she turned in his hold to completely bury her face in his neck. "I'm sorry anyway. I missed you."

When his heart skipped another beat, he sent a long suffering look to the skies. It was getting ridiculous really, he thought as he carded his fingers through her pink strands, enjoying the sensation of them slipping through his fingers. "I've missed you too," he finally admitted, and her fingers found his again, innocent, experimenting as they twined and curled with his.

He felt her breathy snort against his neck and without his permission, his head pressed down against hers, trapping her there. When she made no move to protest, he relaxed against her again, fingers flexing with hers to fill the stilled silence of the night.

"I just worry sometimes," he added after a minute of silence, unsure of why he was elaborating, but wanting to fill the silence just so he could hear the sound of her voice again, so he could feel it reverberate through him and feel that much closer to her just for a little while. "When you suddenly go all quiet and I have no way of finding out if you're okay because I'm away... it makes me wonder about your well being a lot."

She made a small embarrassed sound at the back of her throat, moving closer to him. "Dammit don't sound so sincere... I'm sorry, really, Kakashi."

He chuckled, his fingers letting go of hers to brush her hair away from her face. "I'm not saying that to guilt trip you, silly. Just... keep me in the loop, hmm? Just so I know you're okay. I'd sleep better."

She huffed but once again he felt her smile on his skin. "Fine. Will do," she mumbled rather sluggishly, in a way that made him want to tilt her chin up and kiss her breathless just so he could pull back and look at her hazy green eyes, see them for himself.

She shifted again and like a strange prayer answered, the new position brought her face into his cheek and he felt her lips burning into the skin there.

By now his heart was galloping and he knew she could hear it, but it was okay he decided since he could hear hers racing, too.

She held his hand on her shoulder again, and this time, she firmly intertwined their fingers and held it against her where his arm rested.

He leaned down—into her— even further, aware that he was moving but feeling as if in a daze and unable to stop when the corner of her mouth brushed across his chin, not a centimetre away from his lips, and he felt her hot breath fan his face.

He inhaled her scent again, mindlessly noting that he was torturing himself with the way he had her so close yet so far away.

The sound of crickets yet again filled the night and the flutter of her eyelashes against his skin slowed as her eyes finally shut. "Sleepy?"

She hummed and brought their hands closer to her face so that his thumb brushed her cheek.

He didn't know what to make of the situation anymore. They were close and occasionally touchy but that was just them. This, however... he couldn't deny the implications. She was practically in his lap, fingers twisted with his, lips nearly brushing his unmasked ones. He knew couples who weren't that close.

And he could've sworn, by the way she kept tilting and adjusting the position of her head, inevitably bringing their lips even closer together, that she wanted him to kiss her as badly as he wanted to.

And so, throwing caution to the wind he turned his face and pressed a small kiss to her cheek, close to her mouth, and when her head tilted in his direction, nearly aligning their mouths, he let his lips brush softly over the corner of hers in a peck, and then another before turning away, afraid he'd over stepped their boundaries beyond repair.

His skin burned, and her breathing was strangely loud in his ears, as fast as his, as anxious as his. He resumed brushing her hair as a distraction, as her taste was now branded into his memory, along with her smell. It was almost painful how much he ached for her.

But she was still relaxed in his hold and so he took it as a good sign— even when that discovery sent his cardiac muscle into another frenzy.

He abandoned his earlier search for shooting stars at that point, choosing instead to listen to the sound of her heart thudding in tandem with his; stuttering and racing every few seconds.

Her face was still pressed against his cheek and her lips were still there, calling to him invitingly, but he settled on letting his thumb brush at their corner instead of leaning in for another kiss like he wanted to do. She didn't stop him; the soft flesh of her lip parted softly with every brush of his thumb and it was pure torture, especially when she exhaled softly and he felt it against his digits, especially when her head kept slowly and strategically tilting back like she wanted him to kiss her again.

Kakashi was damned anyway, he decided, pulling back an inch to look at her. Her emerald eyes were open but half lidded, watching him, and suddenly the night grew even quieter as her eyes slid to his lips and back to his charcoal orbs.

A small shiver rattled her spine and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. "Cold?"

"No," she whispered, even when she buried her hand in his for warmth, letting his palm completely engulf hers.

"Comfortable?" He tried, smiling slightly when she snorted to hide her shyness, and the blush blooming in her cheeks was nearly his fall as she tilted her head back against his arm, using it as a headrest and regarded him with cloudy emerald eyes. "Yes."

He couldn't anymore, he just couldn't. He leaned in a mere centimetre and seeing her reciprocate, he took the plunge, slanting his mouth fully against hers in a proper kiss.

Her heartbeat was especially loud now; he was sure Naruto and Sasuke might wake up any second and come find them caught in a lip lock, but Kakashi decided he didn't care at all as his every cell shivered in delight at the feeling of her lips against his.

She made a small sound at the back of her throat as he caught her lower lip between his and kneaded softly, tilting his head back to let it go, only to engulf her mouth with his again.

She was so sweet against his tongue, so soft beneath his touch— he desperately wanted to breathe, to inhale her. He got a ridiculous vision of the fireworks books spoke about because the spark racing through his veins could only be described as that, if not solid electricity.

He lost count of how long they sat there kissing unhurriedly, hearts racing, her taste now imprinted into his senses, into his tongue and gods, he wanted her, wanted this every day, always.

"Sakura," he murmured against her lips, almost reluctantly, but he needed to address this before his heart sent itself into cardiac arrest.

"Hmm?" Her neck craned up in seek of another kiss and he obliged her, completely unable to resist her even for mere seconds.

"You won't regret this will you?" he whispered worriedly into the skin of her jaw, pressing soft kisses there even as he awaited her reply.

She snorted again, softly exhaling against his skin. "No."

"Are you sure—?"

"Shh," she intercepted with a touch of warning in her tone, her mouth finding his again, and he was already getting addicted to the feel of it. "Tomorrow we'll talk... for now..." their mouths locked again, gentle, experimenting, moulding together perfectly, "kiss me."

And so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**III - Summer Rain**

 **Word Count: 900 words**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

The drip-drop sound of the summer rain splattering off the red umbrella shielding her was comforting and loud enough to drown out the sound of her heels squelching in the mud. Beside her walked her source of bodily warmth in the form of Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage.

It was probably a good thing that the streets were deserted at this time of the day because the infamously lazy Hokage would've made quite the sight accompanying the rosette, umbrella clutched in hand. Sakura had no doubt in her mind it would've caused at least some traffic.

"Maybe I should've assigned someone else for this mission." He said quietly, she almost didn't hear him.

"Kakashi it's just a diplomatic mission. Easy stuff." Sakura chided, her elbow easily finding purchase in his side. "Quit worrying, I'll be back in a week top."

"I'm not worrying." He immediately disagreed, which was in itself hilarious but she decided to let it go this one time, especially since he carried it on with a quiet: "I guess... well, I'll miss you."

Their ever-evolving friendship had a swift change of pace and she wasn't sure exactly where they stood but what she was certain of were her own feelings; and those dictated that the man walking beside her should invade her every waking moment, her every thought, her every fantasy. It often made her feel like a teenager again, instead of the nearly-thirty-year-old woman she was.

"I'll miss you, too." She decided, unconsciously slowing down their pace when they got closer and closer to the huge, looming gates of their beloved village. A part of her, the part which was crazy in love with the man who was their Hokage, wanted to stay near him in the comforting warmth he presented beneath their shared cover. Close enough that when she walked, their arms brushed and she felt that familiar pleasant spark race up her skin, like he was a stream of heat beneath the surface, invading her system with wild fireworks.

Kakashi halted by her side and she felt the heat wafting off his body in concentrated waves due to their proximity. It was much like being drunk, she decided. Her mind already supplied her with images of his strong arms around her waist, which she anticipated upon their arrival at the gates but this time, she felt it wouldn't be enough to quell the painful longing in her chest.

She turned to face him, his charcoal eyes darker than the stormy skies, fiercer than the thunder that rippled across the night. She was always a sucker for dark eyes, really.

Sakura reached with daring fingers for his mask, hooked her fingers at the edge, all the while their eyes remained locked and with the loudness of the rain, her heartbeat was too vivid in her ears to ignore. She tugged down, gently, slowly, inch by inch until his face was bare, and his eyes half-lidded with anticipation and she couldn't help it.

She cupped his face in between tender hands, feeling his faint stubble against her palms and rose onto her tiptoes, bringing their faces closer together.

His warm breath ghosted over her skin, and he smelled like mint and spice and something that she could only label as **him**. He stayed rooted in place as she gingerly touched their lips together, pliant flesh moulding together in an innocent lip lock that was almost explosive in its intensity because her nerve endings were sparkling so brightly it felt as if they caught fire. It scalded her in the most amazing way.

And if she ever thought she was drunk before— that she was ever this brilliant mixture of relaxed, lightheaded and **happy** — she was wrong. Of course not, how silly, because how could it be anything but this; this high racing through her veins as he pulled her closer, pressed her curves against his body, wrapped her in his embrace and assaulted her with his smell as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

Her knees felt weak as her fingers slid into his hair, pulling idly at the coarse strands, tasting him on her lips, on her tongue, and branding him into her memory.

It was with great reluctance when she pulled back for air to gaze at him with cloudy emerald eyes. The faint flush dusting his cheeks almost made her pull him back down for another kiss, but she resisted. It was big enough risk kissing in public once, let alone twice; rain or no rain this was ninja village and she'd do well to remember that.

She made to move back a step but his hand rose to settle on the hollow of her throat and she paused in her stride. He gazed at her for a long moment, almost like he was trying to comprehend what happened or like he was going to kiss her again, all the while his thumb drew gentle circles on her cheek. Finally, he murmured, "don't take too long."

She couldn't help the grin that bloomed on her face because he reciprocated— he wanted her like she wanted him and Sakura wanted to laugh and maybe twirl like a silly girl but it was okay, she was allowed her moments, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **A/N: I realise KakaSaku month is over but I'll continue posting these prompts until I've completed all of them x**

 **Also, Sayurinomoe made a gif of this little fic, visit the KakaSaku Month 2017 tag to find it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**V - Mission Report**

 **Word Count: 6,955 words.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

"Kaaa-kaaa-shiii..." Sakura whined pathetically, pen scribbling furiously at the corner of her notebook, drawing patterns of angry thunder. She was bored, so utterly out of her mind with irritation the walls were slowly starting to feel as if they were closing in on her. "Get upppp."

The silver-haired man in question lay in front of the fan, sprawled out unceremoniously on the ugly green couch in his empty apartment, hand thrown over his eyes to block the sun. Beads of sweat lined his brow and his feet were propped up on the arm of the couch, dangerously close to the spinning wheel that was their only form of reprieve in the suffocating heat.

"Say, Sakura..." he drawled, voice thick with laziness, completely ignoring her order, "if I filled up the bathtub with icy water, would you join me?"

Sakura knew the heat of the unforgiving August sun was getting to her when her mind jumped to picture the heavenly coolness of the tub instead of smacking him for suggesting something so lewd. She was already naked enough as it was, sitting behind his study desk in nothing but a pair of mini shorts and a tank top.

Kakashi too, had shed many layers— more layers than she'd ever expected him to. His shirt was gone, his abs exposed for her to (secretly) ogle, leaving him only in his Jounin pants. Unsurprisingly, but nevertheless irritatingly, his mask sat fixed in place.

"Maybe." She finally decided as she watched a dried up leaf settle on the windowpane behind his couch and decided the heat was bordering on unbearable. At this point she couldn't care less for anything if it meant cooling down. "I don't know. Convince me."

"I'm actually rather charming when I'm not melting," he assured, removing his hands off his eyes to clasp them over his stomach, and in turn dragging her gaze back to his gorgeously defined torso.

"Hmm, hard to believe," she muttered absently, turning her focus to the report on the table that just wasn't getting done. She was fed up- and burning up, and this report just sucked! She contemplated the trouble she'd get in were she to shove that report up Genma Shiranui's ass for sticking her with his work— they were partners dammit! Him and his stupid bets, the heat was enough to push her that much closer to death, she didn't need to worry about his work, too.

"I am," Kakashi insisted, and indeed, he was pouting when she looked at him again. "Come on, a shower sounds good, doesn't it?"

"We're not that close, Kakashi." She stuck her tongue out at him, much like a petulant child. "Not until you show me your face, anyway."

He sighed, his arm falling back against his eyes with a soft smack sound. "What would make us 'that' close?"

Sakura decided at that moment that she was dating an idiot. "Showing me your face," she deadpanned. "I'm not getting in a tub with you naked unless you give me that."

She could've sworn the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk. "Oh? Not something else?"

She felt her face flush for reasons other than the killer heat as her imagination supplied her with other things that she would inevitably see if he was naked. "...No. I want to see your face. C'mon Kakashi we've been dating for months."

"We're not that close yet," he parroted, and Sakura was willing to bet an A-rank mission's income that he was smirking like the devil beneath that mask.

"Then no showering with you." She huffed, shoving down the ridiculously childish urge from before and turned back to Genma's mission report once again.

He was silent for long minutes afterwards. So long in fact, she thought he fell asleep and left her to her boring task. She couldn't help but startle slightly when his voice interrupted the quiet to utter one word: "Fine."

"Fine...?" she echoed, slightly lost.

"I'll take my mask off," Kakashi replied and his charcoal eyes were now burning into hers with an intensity that left her quite breathless. "But I have one condition."

Sakura was so shocked she could only dumbly nod in reply.

"You'll wash my hair because I'm lazy." Suddenly his heavy stare morphed into something more playful and it was only then that she realised what this conversation had inevitably led to. Uncaring at the time, she failed to completely grasp the fact that she'll be essentially naked in a tub with... well, a naked Kakashi.

And although she had seen him unclothed before (except underneath that stupid mask) he'd never seen _her_.

It was hitting her all at once and abruptly her heart started racing in her chest, loud enough that even Kakashi turned to raise an eyebrow at her as he stood up and began to move, a touch of challenge in his gaze, daring her to follow. She quickly looked away from his dissecting gaze and hurried to follow him to the bathroom, legs weak and face flushed. It wasn't like the idea didn't intrigue her, she was just slightly nervous at the notion. What if Kakashi wasn't too impressed with what he saw?

Violently shaking the thoughts out of her head she walked into the bathroom after him just in time to see him turn the water tab on. She was a confident, self-assured woman and Kakashi wasn't an asshole; he never made her feel like she was lacking in any way. In fact, being with him had been a breath of fresh air.

All her previous relationships had been so draining and time-consuming as her ex-boyfriends tried to monopolise her time and hog all her attention. Worse, some of them needed to be babied most of the time and were too insecure, always demanding of her, and whenever she was unable to provide, they got pissy.

Kakashi was different. He knew himself —accepted himself— and he recognised his flaws; he was honest about them. He was never cruel or impatient with her even when he criticised her. If anything, he was always gentle and easy-going.

No, she shouldn't feel insecure in her own skin. But even with her newfound conviction, her heart refused to slow down its beating.

Kakashi turned to face her and his eyes creased in a familiar smile, assuming exactly how fast her heart was racing when she neared him for he asked, "Nervous?"

"Shut up," she immediately responded and flushed in embarrassment, immediately looking away from him.

He chuckled and proceeded to tug her closer by the hem of her tank top. She came to a stop when their toes almost touched and regarded him carefully as he pulled her shirt off, movements languid and relaxed. "Calm down," he told her softly, "we'll just shower, we won't do anything if you don't want to, I promise."

She rolled her eyes although his words made her stomach swarm with butterflies. His hands came to rest on her bare sides, sending a pleasant tingle up her spine. Magnetising charcoal eyes surveyed her before he spoke. "Go on. Take it off."

"T-take what off?" She mentally cursed her stutter but the almost serious look on his face didn't change.

"The mask silly," he laughed, although his eyes remained sober.

Removing one hand from her hip, he carefully reached to hold her smaller one in it and guided her hand to his face. He paused at his mouth to press a small kiss on her knuckles before placing it on his cheek.

Sakura took a deep breath and raised her other hand to hook her fingers at the edges of his mask. Then slowly, she started peeling off the cloth, revealing the elegant bridge of his nose and then his defined cheekbones, continuing until the tip of his nose was revealed and her fingers briefly brushed at the softness of his upper lip.

She didn't realise she had been holding her breath until it rushed out of her in one go when the last few inches of his face came into view and she was left speechless. "Oh..." she stammered, feeling her cheeks heat up even more as she got a good look at all of his face. "No fish lips?" She tried to tease, but she sounded breathless even to her own ears.

He snorted anyway and she was finally awarded with the sight of his smile. "Nope."

"And no buck teeth," she stated, trying hard to remain cool on the outside when truthfully, she was melting a little on the inside. He grinned in response, revealing his sharp canines. "Nope. No buck teeth."

The sight of his grin and his rather boyish features was just slightly dazzling and she realised she had spaced out when he cleared his throat and said, teasingly, "Earth to Sakura... are you alright?"

"F-fine," she hurriedly assured him. He was more handsome than she'd believed. The lazy, masked ninja was a completely different person to this grinning, handsome man looking at her like she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

When his hands came up to undo her bra, he let his fingers trail feather light over her back, and she had to hold back a shiver that threatened to rattle her spine. She couldn't help but look away from him when he pulled the straps down, her shoulders tensing. A soft rustle echoed from the garment hitting the floor and the rosette felt the slightly cooler air harden her nipples. Mostly, she felt his heavy stare on her exposed skin, roaming every inch. She wondered if he could see the outline of her heart beating in her chest. His gaze on her burned.

"Sakura?"

She swallowed thickly and turned his way, not quite meeting his eyes. "Hmm?"

His fingertips tilted her chin towards him. "Look at me, Sakura."

She sucked in a small shallow breath and finally turned her eyes to his. It earned her a devastatingly sexy smile for her efforts. "You're beautiful."

She felt her face flush pinker than her hair. Even when they found out their attraction was mutual, and even after they started dating, Kakashi was never one to hand out free compliments or empty ones. It never failed to make her go pink when he said something sweet.

His hands reached for her waist next and he tugged down at her shorts causing Sakura to grumble, if only to hide her embarrassment. "I can undress myself y'know."

The same wickedly sharp grin returned to his face and he winked. "I know, but it's more fun if I do it."

She punched his arm half-heartedly as her shorts dropped to the tiled floor and she stepped out of them. His gaze dropped to her black lace panties and lit up in appreciation. She watched, amazed, as he tugged at the waistband and let it slap back lightly against her skin. "Nice. I like these— really like these."

The rosette wondered when he had made it his life's mission to make her blush to death. She was sure her face was frozen in a permanent state of pink. "Do you want me to keep them on...?" She raised an eyebrow when he didn't attempt to pull them off for long seconds.

He chuckled, but it was a deeper sound than the one she was used to, and it gave her goosebumps when dark, dark eyes rose to meet hers. "No, I'm just having one of those moments where I miss my sharingan. I'm sure what's beneath is even better, Sakura."

How he managed to sound like he was scolding her while complimenting her she failed to comprehend. And finally his words registered in her mind and she had to resist smacking him; he wasn't helping her case of permanent blush!

If there was an accurate description of laughing eyes it would be the sight of his as he leaned in to kiss her lips in apology. "Sorry. No more teasing, I promise."

Well, at least he looked sincere so she just grumbled her acceptance. However, it got caught in her throat when his warm hands landed on her hips again and his thumb circled the skin just above the waistband of her panties. She held her breath as he pulled down the garment and let it drop to the floor to join her shorts.

And then, she made the mistake of looking down between them as she was awarded by the sight of his strong hands on her now naked body, thumb still drawing comforting circles on the space just above her pubes. While the sight made her blush, she realised that it was more the fact that it turned her on that had her cheeks heating.

"See? I was right." His voice took on that same deeper, breathier tone that made her shiver. She felt his lips against her temple and suddenly his body heat washed over her with intoxicating intensity as he drew closer to her and pressed a kiss there and then on the side of her cheek. "You're beautiful, Sakura."

If he said that one more time, she was sure she'd pass out from all the blood distending in her cheeks.

"W-what happened to keeping your hands to yourself?" she murmured reaching around his back for the band of his boxers without her permission.

His chin came to rest on her head, filling her vision with his pectorals and her nose with his familiar earthy, masculine scent. His words reverberated through his chest. "I said I wouldn't do anything. I never said I wouldn't appreciate you a little bit."

His hands trailed feather light up and down her back in emphasis and she had to wonder if he was aware of the heat manifesting low in her belly due to his actions.

"I wouldn't put it past you to have hidden meanings to your words," she accused as her eyes dropped down when his boxers fell to the ground and she noticed his semi-hardened length. "You have a boner."

"I'm a man with healthy sexual needs and there's a gorgeous, naked woman standing in front of me, what did you expect?"

What did she expect? He had a point. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't anticipated this. His chuckle interrupted her thoughts and he reached to tilt her chin to look up at him. "Worried?"

She shook her head truthfully. "No."

"No?"

"No," she confirmed, and with a flush in her cheeks she carried on, big green eyes pouring into his. "I trust you."

The rosette didn't expect him to squeeze his eyes shut and let his forehead drop against hers in reply. He let out a slow breath. "Of course you have to make it impossibly hard to be a gentleman."

Her whole body flushed at his words, the sight of his brows scrunched up infinitely sexier than she imagined. The image of other things that could inspire the same expression on his face came unbidden to her. Hot, sinful, and downright arousing things: of her on her knees, mouth moving over his cock, his hands tangled in her hair, guiding her, silently begging her to keep going. Of her pressed against the bathroom wall, him buried deep inside her, moving with fluid consistent thrusts, growling low in his chest with every push and pull of his hips.

Her belly clenched pleasantly, an acute throbbing spreading through her and settling uncomfortably between her thighs like a dull ache. It didn't help that his hold tightened on her hips, sending pleasure coursing through her veins like adrenaline and intensifying that ache.

"Sakura..." He inhaled deeply, thick voice filling her ears, teeth sinking in his lip. The sight of him nearly broke her concentration. "Gods, are you...? You want me."

Her face flushed at his words but she didn't deny them. "I'm a woman with healthy sexual needs and there's a gorgeous man standing naked right in front of me." She breathed his words back at him.

He let out a soft curse, his eyes finally opening, and they were darker than she'd ever seen them. They made her whole being throb with want.

And then his lips were on her neck, pressing hot kisses that made her toes curl, moving across her jaw and to the space under her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging lightly. The action made her shiver, and what he said next made the ache between her thighs turn into an incessant pulsing that made her knees weak. "I can smell it... you smell so damn good, Sakura..."

Her breath hitched slightly as his mouth moved down her neck and his hand rose up to her chest, but not without brushing softly across her clit on its way up.

The rosette's hands shot up to tangle in his hair when his mouth engulfed her nipple in its wet heat, and her chest arched up. She couldn't help the needy moan that escaped her as his tongue circled the bud and his teeth closed around it, tugging gently at the sensitive flesh.

He moved to give her other breast the same treatment and by then, Sakura's every cell was calling to him, her body craving his touch. "K-Kakashi... fuck, please..."

"Please what?" His voice rumbled against the space between her breasts, teeth grazing the skin there. And damn it all, Sakura's inhibitions fled to some other world and she reached for his hand and guided it to the pulsing heat between her thighs, right where she needed him the most. "Touch me... p-please... Kakashi..."

The groan that erupted from the depths of his throat at the action sent another wave of heat through her, and when his middle finger brushed over her clit, she sighed in pained relief, head falling back.

The same finger pushed between her nether lips where her arousal had collected and spread it to where her pearl was nestled. "Gods," he groaned, hot mouth finding her neck again, imprinting the words into her skin, "you're so wet..."

She let out a startled but pleasured cry when his finger abruptly pushed inside her, filling her in one smooth stroke. He moved it slowly, pushed it all the way up to his knuckles and then out so that she felt every inch of it against her inner walls.

Her eyes squeezed shut and suddenly his mouth was on hers, all-consuming, feverish and stealing her breath, tongue pushing past her lips, dancing with her own and entirely possessing her mouth.

Another finger joined the one pumping into her, moving faster and faster, hitting a spot that made her knees shake, causing the fire in her to turn into molten lava. She hadn't realised she was chanting his name until his hand cupped her fully, his palm pressing against her swollen button repeatedly. And then she was screaming it as the heat in her belly exploded, sending her plummeting into the depths of pleasure so suddenly her head spun.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her knees went weak and if it weren't for his arm around her, she was sure she would've collapsed.

She surfaced with a gasp, panting as her body tried to gain back its bearings, but it was damn near impossible as Kakashi's fingers continued pumping into her, albeit slower, prolonging her high and the addicting feeling coursing through her veins.

She felt her orgasm trickle out of her channel and drip down his fingers, felt her face flush in embarrassment, but she didn't have the time to be abashed. Suddenly he was kneeling in front of her, strong hands pushing her against the cooler tiles, parting her thighs and throwing one over his shoulders. And then his tongue was delving between her folds, caressing her sensitive clit and thrusting into her opening, licking up her juices and making her head spin.

Fingers tugging painfully at his hair, Sakura's hips responded instinctively to his ministrations, rocking against his tongue as she sobbed his name. The pleasure in her all-consuming yet again, the heat in her belly started anew and travelled all the way up her spine to settle at the base of her head.

Her head started spinning again, a cloak of something like intoxication wrapping around her brain, and her thighs began trembling as his tongue pushed further into her, jamming into her with a force that left her breathless. And then, two fingers were pumping inside her as his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, hard, alternating between teasing the sensitive button with his tongue and sucking on it.

Before she knew it, she was coming again, the world spinning around her as her body came to life beneath his touch.

"Ooh, Kakashi— Kakashi... _shiiiit_ ," she cried, her hips jerking sporadically with the force of her orgasm that his tongue hurried to clean, too.

He rose to hold her in his arms, steadying her against the tiled wall. Dark eyes watched her as she caught her breath, arms rubbing her back affectionately. He leaned in to press small kisses along the corners of her jaw, pausing only to give her lips a long, tender kiss that spoke of love, and affection, and other things that made Sakura feel like she might sprout wings any second and fly away.

"You're okay," he whispered again and again against her skin as she trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm, her eyes still squeezed forcefully shut.

Her hands blindly found his hair and she tugged him down for a kiss which he was only so happy to return. "Shower?" he asked as they broke apart.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in confusion. "Shower?" she echoed, lost. She could still feel his erection against her thigh.

Kakashi chuckled, pressing a small kiss to her collarbone. "Yes silly, did that orgasm rip you of your memory? We came here to shower."

She tried hard not to blush at his words and she reached to softly stroke his hard on. "But you're... you didn't..."

Kakashi tensed slightly under her touch and his breath caught quietly. "It's okay," he insisted, "I really meant what I said."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You suck at keeping promises."

Kakashi sighed regretfully, his head falling against hers. There was a tenderness in his eyes when he spoke that made her heart twist. "If you could only see yourself... I can't help it."

Sakura sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. "You're too good to me, Kakashi."

He grinned against her mouth, sharp canines tugging playfully at her lower lip before engulfing it in another kiss. "I try."

They lost themselves in the kiss until Kakashi's nose picked on the smell of steam and realised they ran out of cold water. He broke the kiss to assist their bath and saw that the water had reached the appointed line and he extracted himself from the rosette's hold, gently setting her on her feet. "Come on now."

He helped her into the tub and took the time she used to turn off the water tab to pile their clothes in the laundry basket.

Sakura sighed as she relaxed into the waters and tugged his back against her body when he joined her seconds later.

Kakashi chuckled although it sounded strained as his head settled against her chest, "You're not helping my case of boner."

Sakura gave a put-upon sigh. "I'll fix it."

"Nah," Kakashi waved her off, settling back more comfortably against her. "I'll take care of it later."

Sakura's eyebrow arched up even when he couldn't see it and she reached around his torso with a daring hand and fisted the base of his cock. "What if I want you to take care of it now?"

She could barely believe what she was saying, but her blush wasn't going to stop her, especially when Kakashi's head fell back at the feeling of her hand stroking him slowly to full hardness and a low groan reverberated through his chest.

Her thumb circled the head, brushing over his slit with every tug and his breath hitched again. It was strangely empowering to watch the stoic man, famed across the nations for being unshakeable, be reduced to this mess as she brought him closer and closer to completion.

"Kakashi," her voice sounded strange even to her own ears— breathy, dark with something... she sighed softly against his ear, feeling the minute tremor that travelled up his spine and taking pride in it. "Stand up."

He made a small sound of protest but one nudge of her hips got him moving and she pushed him down to sit against the edge of tub. Taking hold of his cock again, she stroked quicker and firmer, watching his lips part and breathy groans escape him with every swish of her wrist.

She wanted more of his expressions, more of the pleasured sounds he struggled to hold back. She wanted _his_ inhibitions to flee. Her hand glowed a familiar green as she called up her medical chakra, and she used it to help circulate the blood, to heighten the sensitivity of his nerve endings.

He jerked unexpectedly against her, nearly falling back and he let out a startled gasp before hunching over her as pleasure wracked his body. " _O-oh—!_ F-fuck! S-sakura? W-what— _shiiiiit_ ,"

His head fell back again, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open, and Sakura was drunk on it. Her body was throbbing again at the sight of him reduced to this state of primal need.

She leaned down to wrap her lips around the head and sucked. He jerked against her again as her tongue ran across the underside of his shaft and she tasted his precum on her tongue, hot and salty; the feeling of his fingers in her hair tugging and pulling was strangely grounding.

She coated her throat with her medical chakra, allowing it to expand, and took him to the back of her throat until she was swallowing all of him and his groans were throaty and desperate and oh-so-arousing.

He swore again, stuttering over her name, his hips moving against her mouth, his hands tugging her involuntarily closer.

The silver-haired man struggled to talk and he suddenly started gently trying to tug her off him, but she wouldn't budge. "I— Sakura— _w-wait_ —!"

And then, hot salty liquid was spilling in her mouth and down the corner of her lips and Kakashi hunched over with a long drawn groan that seemed to ripple from the depths of his soul...

She swallowed, her tongue licking off the remnants of his orgasm even as he kept twitching beneath her touch. Her lips carried on peppering kisses up his body, her tongue moving over his abs, over his pectorals and finally she pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back, his lips parting to let her tongue slip into his mouth. The taste of his mouth, of his skin, of his cum on her tongue, was dizzying — _thrilling_ — and she marvelled at how he managed to beat her shyness out of her and turn her into a creature of lust because right then she wanted nothing more than his taste, his touch on her body, and his mouth on hers making her feel alive.

She moaned as he moved her closer, his knee moving to press between her thighs, right against the aching pulse point between her legs and her hips rolled involuntarily against him.

He groaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss as he gripped her hips and moved her against him. "You're so wet baby..."

She hummed against the flesh of his shoulder, the spark racing through her veins addicting as he pressed her down harder on him, parting her thighs wider.

Her chest heaved and her body burned with the tingling of a thousand nerve-endings and Sakura could've sworn she had never been so turned on in her life.

But this was Kakashi, and if there was a man on this earth likely to make her lose her very mind from pure, undiluted need, it was him.

" _O-oh— oh god_!" Her tongue seemed to have forgotten its shyness for multiple forms of curses tumbled out and mingled with Kakashi's name and heated moans as her hips ground more desperately against the hardness of his knee. Her body was just the right amount of stimulated for every little push to feel so much more and it stole her breath away.

She was essentially dry-humping his thigh but embarrassment refused to win out against the pleasure each roll of her hips caused. Sakura was burning, need threatening to reduce her to ashes.

It was overwhelming and she buried her face in his throat, inhaled his scent until her head was light and spinning, and gods, she just couldn't get enough of him now that she experienced some of him. He was so hard against her, made of solid muscle, and heat, and smooth skin, his grip firm. His breath on her flesh was so hot and arousing, his lips burning her everywhere they touched.

Another orgasm was just around the corner, but she desperately needed just another nudge Gods, she wanted it, wanted that all-consuming, concentrated pleasure to wash over her in waves because no matter how many times she touched herself, nothing had ever felt as good as his hands on her.

The sound of his ragged breathing in her ears sent all kinds of images into her brain, and when she involuntarily started begging— for what she didn't know— he spoke words in her ear so dirty, so hot, her body tensed all over. "That's it baby girl... that's it… come all over my thigh... can you do that for me? That's it... you're so good, fuck, you're so hot..."

Sakura's body shuddered and all air was knocked out of her lungs in one sharp exhale as the tight coil in her stomach snapped yet again and she tumbled into a sea of pleasure so profound, it momentarily clouded her vision.

Kakashi helped her ride it out, mumbling mindless encouragements in her ear and squeezing her thighs comfortingly, but that only made her body twitch and shudder. She pressed their mouths together to muffle the embarrassing moans she couldn't seem to swallow.

It took her a few minutes to calm down after that one, but then she was slightly too embarrassed to meet Kakashi's gaze. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

More than that, Kakashi had went from never seeing her naked to giving her three orgasms in a row and she wasn't sure how to feel about that, either.

Kakashi was an attractive man. An insanely attractive man. He made her feel hot all over in ways no other guy had— sometimes just his gaze on her would make her body flush with need. And now her body couldn't seem to get enough of him for every time he sent her off the edge it begged for more.

Kakashi kissed her temple and he chuckled. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

The heat seemed to momentarily travel from her belly to her cheeks and they lit up in embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Sakura," he chided, nuzzling her cheek. He inhaled her scent for a long minute, the tension in the air tangible and growing, and his hands scalding on her skin. He moved a slick palm up and down her back, briefly cupping her buttocks every time, and Sakura grit her teeth to keep from shivering at the sensation of his fingers lightly sinking into the crack.

"Baby," he repeated and something in the way he whispered the pet name made her stomach coil and tighten again. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sakura was about to retort but he carried on talking, his nose moving lightly across her cheek. "You're so sexy."

The rosette held her breath, her heart racing as the movement of his hand grew more sensual, slower, dragging across her skin languidly, like he was trying to map out every detail. The pull and tug of their skin together sent the same pulsing heat back to the space between her thighs and they clenched around his in a valiant attempt to sooth the constant ache.

Maybe her body wouldn't be satisfied until it was joined with his. The thought startled her, but she realised she needed nothing more than that in that moment. Just the thought of him finally taking her, of him inside her, made the small, aching pulse between her folds turn into something feverish and demanding.

Her thighs tightened around his and she fought to keep from rocking against him again but she was sure she failed a little for Kakashi swore quietly in the back of his throat and his grip tightened on her. "Good god," he breathed in a low, amazed voice, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his erection starting anew. "Look at you baby, you're so hot for me."

Sakura exhaled sharply at the wave of heat his words caused. She wanted to cling to her shyness, to the hesitation, but there was no way to resist him and the feelings he invoked, not when her own blinding need further aroused her. "I-I..." She swallowed thickly. "I'm..."

He started rocking her gently against him again, feeding the fire, and she whimpered. "K-kakashi..."

"What is it?" He rumbled, pressing hot kisses along her jawline. "Tell me."

"I..." The words got stuck in her throat when his mouth opened against the space below her ear, hot and wet, and sucked gently, his tongue sweeping over the sensitive skin. Sakura shuddered, her breath hitching and she dug her nails into his shoulder. " _O-oh!_ "

He continued to grind her hips sensually against his thigh, the soft, teasing movements serving to make her feel hotter, faster, and Sakura thought she might just die from embarrassment if her body betrayed her once more.

"Tell me what you want," he husked against her skin, voice dropping, molten and raw sex. "I'll give you anything you want, just say the words, baby."

"Please," she gasped, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin of her neck and making her eyes shut tightly against the pleasurable sensation. "Please Kakashi... You, please..."

She almost sobbed in relief when he wrapped her tightly around his hard body and rose out of the tub, carrying her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Every step closer to his bed made her ache just a little bit more, the anticipation sending her heart into a frenzy.

Her back touched the soft mattress and then his body, hot and slick with water droplets, pressed down on hers, pinning her to the bed. His weight was like a drug and every bare inch of skin tingled at the sensation of their curves moulding together.

And then he kissed her again, and it was thorough, feverish, and drawn out. It was hungry, and sensual, and breath-stealing, and Sakura wanted to drown in him, to never resurface.

When he detangled the heated dance of their tongues, he took a moment to survey her expression the way he might a jutsu scroll. And although her body was screaming for relief, her breath coming out in short, rapid gulps, she didn't dare say a word.

"Is this what you want?" he finally asked, like she wasn't naked, dripping and in his bed, body pressed to his— like she hadn't just begged for him to take her, like his pulsating, hot length wasn't trapped between their bodies, inches away from where she wanted it the most.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, slightly exasperated, but she knew her cheeks were tomato red. If he wanted an explicit response, a verbal consent, she'd give it to him dammit, so long as he finally brought her relief. She hadn't felt this needy in her life and she feared she might explode if he didn't hurry up and do something. "I want you."

If there was a humorous uplift to the corner of his mouth, it was instantly wiped off as she wrapped lean legs around him and tugged him closer, rubbing their sexes together, her heels rising to dig in his buttocks.

The motion extracted a choked sound from her partner and made her sigh in something akin to relief.

The exhale however, got caught in her throat for he abruptly parted her thighs and sank into her. Sakura gasped, her head fell back and her back arched at the sudden invasion.

Her walls clamped around him, pulling him further into her body, welcoming the hot, hard flesh and the pulsing heat that accompanied it. He was big and solid and he made her feel deliciously full and whole and Sakura moaned as he settled fully inside.

His breath punched out of him and his mouth parted in a silent sound, his forehead falling against hers and his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation of her tight body squeezing him. The sight, if even possible, made her burn hotter.

Rough fingers gripped at her hips and Kakashi exhaled sharply. "God— holy fuck! You're so tight."

Sakura's blush decided to resurface and she pulled him down in a mock hug, her face burying in his throat and biting at the skin there.

Kakashi gave a few thrusts of his hips before he extracted himself from her hold and sat back, toes digging in the mattress.

Sakura watched him curiously and with a flushed face as he parted her thighs, further exposing her and lightly trailed his fingers down her taut abdominals and obliques. The action made her shiver, her body sensitive to every little caress.

And then he was thrusting into her, rapidly, each snap of his hips fluid and powerful, filling her up to the brink and Sakura saw stars.

Her hands fisted the sheets, her toes curled, and her teeth gnawed furiously at her lip in a failed attempt to swallow her sounds of pleasure. But Kakashi had her calf in his strong hold, his other hand clutching her hip and his eyes fixed on the place where they were joined.

She was too busy drowning in pleasure to feel embarrassed at being eyed so hungrily, instead, Sakura found herself half sitting up to look, too.

It was decidedly an entirely other experience to watch his cock move in and out of her as well as feel it, and Sakura found she couldn't look away from the hypnotising way it fully sheathed inside her only to reappear, glistening with her arousal.

He felt bigger than he looked, and with every push at this new angle, Sakura was brought that much closer to another release.

Her eyes moved back to Kakashi's face and she quickly discovered just how arousing the sight of his pleasured expressions could be, too.

And then, and in a very intimate gesture, his eyes rose to lock with hers and he held her gaze as he continued ramming into her body, even when his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth parted and he let out a growl so sexy it made her belly tighten.

His thumb suddenly pressed down on her clit and Sakura fell back against the mattress, not even remotely concerned with the rather embarrassing moan that escaped her. Her whole world was reduced to the feeling of the smooth skin of his cock dragging across her inner walls to care about anything else.

Her lungs couldn't seem to fill up with air fast enough as he continued to send waves of pleasure into her nervous system. Her hips bucked urgently against his, pushing to meet him halfway, the action turning his thrusts more powerful and fulfilling. Sakura barely registered the shouts in the background as her own for suddenly, the knot in her stomach snapped in the most powerful orgasm she'd had yet. Sakura screamed, her eyes losing focus as spikes of bliss coursed up her spine like electricity.

And then two things happened simultaneously: Kakashi grunted like he'd been kneed and a series of warm, thick spurts burst inside her, coating her walls and filling her up and Sakura's stomach tightened again as Kakashi continued to thrust into her in a broken, stuttering rhythm. And then she was falling once more and this time her vision completely blacked out for a few moments.

She surfaced with a gasp, her knees still shaking, her chest heaving. And then his weight, solid, comforting, and safe was pressing her to the mattress, trapping her in a mock embrace.

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and buried her face in his throat, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

He snuck an arm around her as he rolled off her, pulling her against him and wrapping her with strong, secure arms, nestling her against his chest. Sakura could hear every thud of his racing heart in her ear like a lullaby, and she listened quietly as his breathing settled back into a natural rhythm.

Her heart felt as if it had swelled to twice its size, like somehow being this physically close to him had made her love him even more.

She pressed a kiss over his pectoral, squeezing his middle. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" His breath was lost in her hair, his eyelashes fluttering lazily across her forehead.

"You mean very much to me." It wasn't exactly an I love you, but close enough.

She felt rather than saw his smile as he pressed a kiss to her skin. "You too."

And then Sakura succumbed to the invitation of sleep surrounded by the content aura of his presence around her.


End file.
